Computer systems typically include one or more processors, memory, program and data storage, a display, and other circuitry for connecting to peripherals, such as a keyboard or other input device.
In some environments, such as retail point-of-sale (POS) environments, equipping each POS terminal with a set of peripherals is expensive and causes each POS terminal to have a large footprint in a store.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of connecting computers to a common set of remote peripherals.